Amar a Jace no es Facil
by Euni-chan
Summary: Amar a Jace no es fácil. Es como ir en una montaña rusa demasiado rápida, en la que crees que perderás la vida pero te emociona el peligro, la adrenalina y el sentimiento de libertad mientras subes y bajas abruptamente de tanta altura. Pero vale la pena.


**Disclaimer**_:_ "_Cazadores de Sombras: Los Instrumentos Mortales_" y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Cassandra Clare. _**Este fic participa en el reto "OTP" del foro "Acheronta Movebo".**_

**Rated: ''K"**, para todo público.

**Notas de Autora:** No se recomienda leer si no estás al tanto de todo el asunto de la verdadera familia de Jace.

* * *

"**Amar a Jace no es Fácil".**

* * *

Amar a Jace no es fácil.

Es como ir en una montaña rusa demasiado rápida, en la que crees que perderás la vida pero te emociona el peligro, la adrenalina y el sentimiento de libertad mientras subes y bajas abruptamente de tanta altura.

Jace es la clase de chico que odiarías en la primera impresión, pero si estas dispuesta a ser paciente y tratar de ver más allá, te sorprenderás al vislumbrar la clase de hombre que es: uno que sería capaz de cruzar el infierno y ponerse en medio de ti y una panda de demonios. Sin embargo, saber todo eso no me salva de salir realmente herida a veces. Ser su novia no es fácil, porque debido a la intensidad con la que nos amamos -con la que lo amo-, es el único que tiene el poder suficiente para romper mi corazón…

…

— ¡Clary tu no entiendes!- me grita Jace desde la puerta de su habitación- ¡No entiendes nada!

— No Jace, eres tu el que no comprende- le contesto desde la cama intentando mantener la cordura en medio de la inverosímil discusión- No importa cómo te apellides, para mí no importa, eso no cambia lo que siento por ti.

— Va a importar, por supuesto que lo hará. – noto como la frustración lo invade por la forma en que una de sus manos se desliza por su cabello rubio- No soy Wayland de sangre pero así fue como me vi por años, Según tu soy un Lightwood por la forma en que los quiero como si fueran mi familia de sangre, me crié con un Morgersten, pero la sangre que corre en mis venas es Herondale. ¿Cómo en el mundo puede no importar eso?

— Un apellido no puede definir quién eres, Jace- le replico empezando a sentirme igual de frustrada que él- pensaba que eso había quedado establecido hace mucho tiempo. La sangre que corre en mis venas es Morgersten pero no soy una asesina megalómana como Valentine ¡por el Ángel!

— ¡Maldita sea Clary!- me grita tan fuerte que brinco en la cama- No menciones ese nombre. – se acerca a mí como si me estuviera acechando y tengo que recordarme a mi misma que Jace me ama, que jamás me hará daño físico- A veces realmente no entiendo cómo puedo amarte, a pesar del entrenamiento de estos años, sigues tan… tan…

— ¿Tan qué?- lo interpelo desafiante, con el corazón en un puño. _No lo digas, no lo digas, no lo digas_… repito en mi mente como una letanía.

— Mundana.

— Se acabó- le digo levantándome de la cama y tomando rápidamente mi bolso, para dirigirme a la puerta- ya tuve suficiente.

Siento que las lágrimas empiezan a formarse detrás de mis ojos y realmente no quiero llorar delante de él, ¡tengo diecinueve años, no soy una niña! Sé que toda esa discusión es totalmente estúpida pero sabe lo que significa para mí que me digan mundana, sabe lo que me duele que lo hagan y viniendo de él se siente terrible.

— Clary…- me llama justo cuando abro la puerta para salir de la habitación. Al ver que no me detengo y cruzo el umbral de la puerta, se mueve rápidamente a mi lado- Detente por favor, escúchame. Lo siento.

Pero no lo hago, me zafo de su agarre y le dedico una mirada de dolor que creo que lo deja paralizado en su sitio. Entonces corro a través de los pasillos del instituto mientras las lágrimas resbalan de sus mejillas. Casi llegando al ascensor me encuentro con Alec quien me mira estupefacto mientras grita algo así como que no me vaya, que afuera está lloviendo. Pero no le hago caso y me meto en el ascensor, pulso el botón de la planta baja y espero que descienda mientras siento mi corazón galopar en mi pecho a causa de la carrera que tomé.

Al salir del instituto me di cuenta de que Alec tenía razón, estaba lloviendo. Me dirijo sin prisa a la estación del metro mientras siento las gotas de lluvia caer en mi piel, de pronto siento frio y me abrazo a mí misma mientras ahogo un sollozo. Realmente no puedo creer que me haya llamado mundana… No es porque tenga aversión hacia los humanos ni nada de eso, es solo que Jace sabia lo difícil que fue para mí entrenarme y ser reconocida como una igual frente a otros cazadores de sombras de la Clave que – a pesar de no haber peleado contra Valentine, ni vivir lo que yo viví-, creían que yo no merecía ser llamada Cazadora de Sombras, que era demasiado mundana a pesar de mi sangre y mis talentos. Jace lo sabía, él me sostuvo en sus brazos cuando eso pasó y me ayudó a probar mi valía frente a esa gente.

Y ahora, me hacia eso. ¡Por el Ángel! Esa discusión ni siquiera debió haber tenido lugar, creí que todas las sombras y dudas respecto a su nombre, a su identidad habían sido despejadas hace tiempo, pero me doy cuenta que no es así. _Pues bien, Jace necesita superarlo_. Me digo mientras el tren se mueve, no puede estallar así y luego pretender que está bien. Mi teléfono celular esta vibrando, lo extraigo de mi bolsillo y aparece en la pantalla una foto de Jace y mía, abrazados, rechazo su llamada y ahí es cuando me doy cuenta de que tengo otras siete llamadas perdidas de él, lo cual es extraño porque no sentí vibrar el teléfono de camino a la estación. Ignoro la nueva vibración del celular al devolverlo a mi bolsillo; no voy a contestarle. Estoy demasiado dolida y enojada para hablar con él.

Al entrar en casa noto que todo está silencioso, no hay señas de Luke o de mi mamá, lo que significa que salieron por ahí. Efectivamente, al entrar en la cocina en busca de agua, encuentro una nota de mamá diciendo que ella y Luke habían ido a pasar el fin de semana en Rhode Island. Genial: sola y peleada con Jace, la combinación perfecta.

Luego de tomar el agua me dirijo a la sala a tratar de calmarme mientras la lluvia comienza a arreciar. _Por lo menos el clima esta a tono conmigo_. Me digo mientras me recuesto en el sofá. Casi de inmediato alguien llama insistentemente a la puerta.

— ¡Clary!- es la voz de Jace, mi corazón late fuertemente en mi pecho pero hago mi mejor esfuerzo para ignorarlo. - ¡Se que estas ahí!- grita tocando nuevamente la puerta.

— ¡Vete!- le grito. No quiero abrir, e intento enfocarme en una cosa distinta a Jace tocando a mi puerta, así que miro las fotos en una mesita cercana e inmediatamente quiero tirar de mis cabellos por mi estupidez: ahí está una foto de Jace y mía tomada recientemente en el invernadero del instituto.

— ¡Ábreme la puerta Clary!- insiste. Yo siento mi orgullo flaquear pero no cedo a su tono de voz compungido.

— ¡No quiero verte! ¡Ya escuché suficiente, no hay nada que puedas hacer para retroceder de lo que dijiste!- exclamo con lágrimas en los ojos; me cuesta decirle que se vaya puesto que a pesar de que fue él quien me lastimó, es el único que me puede hacer sentir mejor- Ya escuche suficiente de tus tonterías esta noche.

— ¡Te Amo!- grita desesperado- y no me iré.- Inmediatamente oigo como la cerradura cede y Jace entra por la puerta con su estela en la mano cerrando la puerta tras de sí. – No quería entrar así, pero me dejaste opción.

Se acerca a mi mojado de pies a cabeza por la lluvia, sus ojos dorados brillan de culpa y preocupación al ver mis lágrimas. Sin importarme nada más lo abrazo, y lo tomo tan desprevenido que ambos caemos al sillón envueltos en un fuerte abrazo.

— Lo siento tanto, Clary…- susurra pasando las manos por mi cabello. – No quise decir lo que dije.

— Dijiste que no puedes amarme porque tengo mucho de mi mundana…

— Eso no era lo que quería decir, no dije las palabras correctas, no supe explicarme. Clary, no pienso que seas mundana en el mal sentido- se aparta lentamente de mi abrazo para mirarme a los ojos- lo que sucede es que aun no comprendes como funcionan algunas ceremonias entre nosotros.

— No, solo estabas con tu conflicto tonto de los apellidos, a mi no me importa.

— A mi me importa ahora- me dice tomando mi mentón entre sus dedos y obligándome a mirar sus ojos dorados- Quiero que seas mía.

— Jace, ya soy tuya. – le susurro, y le doy un breve beso en los labios para afirmarlo.

— No, Clary. Quiero que seas mía de verdad, ante nuestra ley y nuestro mundo… Quiero que te cases conmigo.

Tiemblo, y nuevas lágrimas se forman en mis ojos, lagrimas de felicidad. Rodeo su cuello con mis brazos y lo atraigo hacia mí en un profundo beso. Sus labios sobre los míos moviéndose al unisonó, nuestras lenguas probándose y nuestros alientos entremezclándose.

— Jace… por supuesto que me casaría contigo.- le digo al romper el beso.

— Lo sé. Pero para eso necesito saber que apellido llevo.- lo miro interrogante- La tradición de los cazadores de sombras dice que al comprometernos en matrimonio debemos darle el anillo familiar a nuestra prometida, para luego en la ceremonia intercambiar runas…- suspira- Tengo el anillo Herondale y conseguí el Wayland… No puedo tener el Lightwood y el Morgersten…

— No me importa.

— ¿Cómo que no te importa? ¿Siquiera acabas de oír lo que dije?

— No me importa- le repito tomando su cara entre mis manos, el agua de lluvia deslizándose de sus cabellos- No me importa si me das un anillo o todos los que tengas, sinceramente no me importa. No me casare con un apellido, me casaré contigo. Te amo, y te he amado a pesar de todo; No me importa cuál sea el apellido que tengas o el anillo que mes siempre y cuando te tenga a ti. Siempre y cuando seas tú el que me bese, con el que amanezca cada mañana; no me interesa mientras tú seas el padre de mis hijos y pases toda la vida a mi lado.

Por un segundo, puedo vislumbrar lágrimas de felicidad empañando sus ojos dorados; una gran expresión de plena felicidad llena su rostro y me besa nuevamente, con mucha intensidad. En cada beso me transmite todo su amor, su emoción y su deseo…

Amar a Jace no es fácil, es cierto. Es arriesgado, es loco, es una montaña rusa increíblemente rápida. Pero vale la pena, Jace es mi debilidad y mi fortaleza, mi fe y mi ley, mi insolencia y mi sensatez… No hay otro hombre igual, no necesito más.

**Fin.**


End file.
